


Waiting

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Broken Families Make the Best Families [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Kid Varian, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Parents Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, Protective Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Protective Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel Tries (Disney), Varian Angst (Disney), Varian is Eugene’s Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Varian is now older, seeing the world in a new light. Being a well functioning six year old (soon to be seven), he’s being to realize things and feel things he’s never noticed before. His faith is put to the test and his love for his family.ORBOOK TWO TO PROMISES? except in Varian’s eyes.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Broken Families Make the Best Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Tah-Dah! Alchemy!

“Be prepared to witness something spectacular!” 

The sky seemed to ominously darken. The wind blowing around, causing everyone to shiver. Children begin to worry at the signs.

“Now, see this?” 

A large vial is shown to the crowd of watching children. It’s contents swirl around. It resembled water but was far from it.

“Denser than water! Vapors heavier than air!” Varian proclaims, his eyes twinkling with a man's look. “I present to you, Cassborate!” This look only seemed to confirm the kid's suspicion. In unity, they all took a scoot back away from the scene that was being displayed. 

“I will pour this inside my trusty bin of old trash!” 

Ruggider held their can nervously, goggles over his face and an iron mask for precaution. However that didn’t stop the poor animal from being terrified.

Varian tips the vial over, pouring it into the basket. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I will take this fire strick-“

A small hand flies up. “Quirin said we aren’t allowed to play with the firestriker.” 

“I’m not playing with it!” Varian exclaims, offended. “I’m simply conducting an experiment in a controlled environment!” Unimpressed gazes met him and a heavy silence. 

“Do you want to see the green fire or not?” This reignites the excitement in the kids faces. A nod from all the kids put Varian back into his performer stance. 

“Remember kids, always wear your safety gear when doing these types of things!” Varian slides down his goggles, fitting them perfectly over his eyes. He picks up his flint, which he may or may not have stolen from Quirin’s chest of goods. 

Uncertain at first, Varian handles the flint and firestriker with a hesitation. He hadn’t actually had a clue as to how to use it. He sees Quirin start a fire inside all the time but he doesn’t truly know how. 

“Are you gonna light it or not?” An impatient voice cuts through.

“Yes! I’m just preparing!” Varian kneels down closer to the bucket, brows knitted in determination. It couldn’t be that hard! All Quirin does is scrap it! Simple!

Varian holds the flint and firestricker with a tight grip, placing the end of the flint on the steel. His body clenches, freezing. His gaze briefly meets Ruggider’s, who at the moment was preparing himself.

Suddenly, Varian forced himself to move, scraping the flint. However nothing came. No magical fire. Not even a light! Just a small unnoticeable spark.

“This is boring!” 

“Hold on! I-I’ve got this!” Varian scrapes again, this time harder. Nothing. Again. Again. Again-a huge spark emits from the flint and steel, causing Varian to jump and drop it into the bucket. As soon as the items hit the Cassborate, flames erupted like hell broke through and was squirting out into the world above. 

Kids gasp in awe. 

Ruggider struggles to hold the bucket, stumbling back with the green flames from hell. Despite this, kids erupt in cheers. 

“ _ Varian! _ ” 

Quirin’s heavy voice cuts through the moment. His figure grew closer. He didn’t look too happy. 

Varian sat on the ground, wide eyed. He watched as his approaching caretaker glared at him. Trouble was far to describe what he was in.

As if things couldn’t get worse, despite his best efforts, Ruggider could no longer support the heated unbalanced bucket, dropping it on a patch of dead grass below him. This set off a chain of events that would only get worse. 

Children screamed as fire consumed the ground. They ran away, scattering like ants. 

“ _ I can fix it! _ ” Varian exclaims, his own voice filled with panic. 

“Varian, get out of there!” Quirin was no longer striding over. He broke out into a sprint, running towards the danger. 

Ruggider panicked, jumping spot from spot to avoid the growing flames. Heat right at his paws, he had never been more desperate to be in a tree. 

Varian moves to the other side of his makeshift stage, pulling out another bucket. This time it was filled with water. Unfortunately that meant the bucket was heavy. 

With his hands wrapped around the bucket, he holds it close as he tries to rush to help. This meant going towards the dangerous flames.

“ _ Varian! _ ” Quirin exclaims again. 

_ “I-I’ve got this!” _

Varian struggles to hold the bucket, knees shaking. He despised the weight of water. Why did something so essential have to be so heavy? He kept putting one foot ahead of another, forcing himself to move on. He was so close.

From underneath him, a very unfortunate banana peel laid, left discarded by one of the terrified children who ran. His foot slips out, causing him to fall. His body collided with the ground, bucket spilling out into the very unlit part of the yard. 

“ _ Oh no! _ ” Varian grabs the bucket, praying for some sign of redemption. However just as his luck would have it, nothing. 

Footsteps echo behind him, then a splash. Just as fast as they came, green flames were extinguished from the grass. However not with a parting gift of dead black grass marking its existence. 

Quirin exhales, lowering the bucket of water. He stares at the black remnants left behind, inhaling. His nose twitches, his face scrunching you in disgust. It smelt rancid. Worse than mildew! However it’s stench was something Quirin found to be familiar. 

The stench of  _ alchemy _ . 

Quirin’s eyes travel down towards the young boy below, sitting on the patch of grass clutching an empty bucket. A sheepish smile crosses the kids face.

“ _ H-Hey Quirin… _ ” A small wave is sent his way as if he hadn’t done anything. “Nice weather we’re having, amma I right?”

Only adding fuel to the situation, a few feet away from Varian laid his firestarter and flint. Beside it, the raccoon sighs with relief at the end of flames, body flopping backwards onto the ground. 

Alarm bells rung in his head. 

Varain was in huge trouble.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_Bang!_ **

A burnt Firestarter is thrown on the table, echoing. 

Varian stands inside the kitchen, head hung low. His eyes focused hard on the shoes he wore, hoping maybe the floor would swallow him whole. Take him away from here.

By the door frame, kids were packed together, peaking in, listening in. 

“Somebody could’ve been hurt today Varian!” Quirin’s angry voice echoes through the house. “These experiments of yours are getting out of hand!” 

Varian doesn’t try to defend himself. He found it easier to stay silent in moments like this. Nothing he said could magically fix the situation. 

“That’s it, no alchemy for a week!” 

“No!” Varain screeches, horrified are what he was hearing. “I-I’m sorry for burning the lawn-a-and for the explosion on the pumpkin farm last week-“ Before he could rant more, Quirin already made a point by grabbing whatever Alchemy related stuff was just laying around. 

“This is for your own good.”

“But-without my alchemy-“

“You’ll be fine,” Quirin finishes. “It’s time you learn about how to be a man. No more foolish tricks.”

“Stop!” Varain stops his foot, grabbing the last vial before Quirin could get his hands on it. He held it in a protective coddle, holding it close. “I won’t let you take away my alchemy!” His eyes grew wet as he held on. 

“Varian, this is no way someone your age should be acting! You’ll be seven in a few days! It’s time you leave this foolishness behind!” Quirin echoes. “Focus on the future! Your future!” 

These words are meant to pass through him, grant wisdom. Maybe break through to him and finally make him understand. However nothing made him budge. Alchemy was his life. All he’s ever known! He wouldn’t let it go even if he was hung off the cliff.

Quirin sighs. He kneels down, trying his best to get to level with the kid before him. “Varain I’m not tryin to purposely hurt you but you must understand, everything you’re doing is dangerous. I know it’s been hard these months but putting other people at risk isn’t right.”

“But I didn’t mean for the fire!” Varian tells him. “I swear!” 

“I know you would never put people in harm intentionally but there must be consequences for your actions.” 

Quirin getlely holds a hand out. It gave Varian a chance to surrender before his hobby would be ripped away. 

Varain gave the flask one last squeeze, ignoring the burning in his eyes and face. He hands it over, giving his last piece away despite his heart pulling at him.

“Good.” Quirin places the flask with the other stuff inside the closet, locking it away for what would feel like eternity 

Varain felt like his whole body was torn in half. His big blue eyes had the case of the blues. Wet streaks falling down his face. He hiccups, trying his best to hold it together.

“Varian, there’s something else I have to tell you.” Quirin didn’t notice the child’s broken features, his gaze off somewhere else. “I think it’s time you start trying to meet with potential adopters-“

These words were like setting fire to a patch of dead grass. Varian's face morphed with disgust and confusion.  _ Adopters? _ He didn’t need to be adopted! He had a perfectly good dad out there! 

“Adopters?” Varian practically gagged on his salty tears. “ _ Why? _ ” 

“Because, it’s time you start to move on.”

“But dad will come back any day and take me home with him!” The child’s nose flies into the air, arms crossed. For a small child, the sass in his voice and posture was phenomenal.

“When?” Quirin pries, frustration consuming him. “Varian, you can't spend your life waiting for something that might not happen!” 

Varian steps back, burned by the statement. His brows knit and before he knew it, his eyes felt unusually heavy. 

A sigh echoes from his caretakers lips, sensing the harshness to be too much. “ _ Varain,  _ I just want you to be happy and not waiting for somebody-“

“My dad is gonna come and take me home! I know it!” Varian declares, determination and faith burning in him. “He promised!” 

Quirin had a headache. He knew raising kids wouldn’t be good for his killer migraines. 

“Just because you don’t believe in him doesn’t mean that he isn’t telling the truth!” 

Varian decided this conversation was done. He had enough of this talk. He wasn’t gonna take it anymore. With a clenched fist and storming footsteps following, he turned on his heels and stomped off. Kids at the door hush as Varian passes them, all forming a line for the kid. 

Quirin just rubbed his temples. 

“ _ Lord give me mercy… _ ” He whispers. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Varian slams the door. 

Like a walking flame, kids in the room scatter out of his way. Nobody wanted to deal with the fuming tantrum stirring in him. He makes it to the last bunk bed in the rows of them. His bunk. All neatly pressed, sheets straight enough that it looked like a ball would roll over. His eyes fly to the window. The main source of light in the room and a window into the outside world. He could see the wreck from earlier that was his stage and burnt grass.

Once gone, Varian finds himself steaming in his emotions. Grief, anger, sadness-and so much more. 

“ _ I guess by now I outta learn my place…”  _

Varian picks up the stray vial left discarded on the floor, rolled out. It should be considered a lucky one to actually have survived Quirin’s punishment. 

“ _ Do your humble duty with a smile on your face...”  _

Varian eyes the dozen beds as he approaches the farthest one. His bunk. He was lucky to have nobody to share. Not that anybody ever wanted to.

With a gentle hand, he leans down to the gap between bed and floor. He reaches out, pulling a bow out from underneath. A special box. Made of wood and lined with gold. Only to be accessed with a key. 

Varian digs into the hole in his shorts, pulling out a chair. A chain with a silver key attached at the end. He slips the metal device in and unlocks the mysterious box. He watched the top flip open, revealing piles and piles of papers. 

He gently sets the vial in, switching it for one of the precious letters inside.  _ ‘Dear, Varian…’  _ was at the start of paper, written in a familiar handwriting. 

“ _ Father knows how much I love him… _ ” Varian sits himself down completely, staring at the perilous artifact he kept stored away. “ _ But he’s always off doing other things. _ ” 

Varian gently sets down the paper, his eye falling onto a sparkle coming from inside. He gently moves aside the papers to reveal a very old gold coin. It was old judging by the dark top but other than that it was perfectly good.

“ _ So I’ll keep waiting… _ ” Varian’s voice drifted distantly as he clutched the coin in a tight grip.  _. _

Ruggider jumps into the small boy's lap, laying for comfort. He nudged him, rubbing his head onto his shirt. 

“I’ll keep waiting,” Varian whispers, looking at his clutched fist that guards the coin. 

_ Squeak _ ?

Varian looks up to see a familiar bandit looking creature hiding underneath the bunk, his head poking out with uncertainty and sympathy. 

With a gentle hand, the young boy holds out his palm, gently brushing down the fur atop his friend's hair. Unaware, behind his closed door, Quirin stood, a pitiful expression on his face. 


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is put in charge of the house which leads to him sharing a moment with another kid in the orphanage.

“No!” 

Varian nearly tackled the a child, whisking away a pair of shears. He wondered why kids had to be so reckless, seeking death in everything. He surely wasn’t like that! Then again, he didn’t really remember himself back then.

“You’re no fun!” The toddler pouts. 

“Shoo! You aren’t supposed to be here!” Varian points back towards the house, eying the two rascals. Twins. 

“Party pooper!” 

Varian ignores it, waltzing over straight to the garden. Part of his punishment was helping with the garden, watering plants and all that Jazz. He tried to keep his most,  _ ‘I’m-still-mad’ _ face as possible. 

“Varian, thanks for joining me.” Quirin tells him, barley glancing up from the pumpkin patch. “Good, you’ve got the shears. Make sure no weeds are infesting the garden.” 

Varian grumbles, kneeling down the squash. He tried not to be annoyed by the fact that Quirin clearly wasn’t paying any attention to his mad face. He cuts off whatever looked remotely weedish. Snipping away. 

Varian has always hated pumpkins. Ever since the time a few of the towns kids shove his head into the rotten remains of a slaughtered pumpkin, he always resented them. 

His gaze lifts up to Quirin, who in the moment seemed to be watering a few pumpkins. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until he accidentally cuts off a leaf of one of the pumpkins. He quickly hides it, terrified of what he’s done. Lucky for him, Quirin didn’t seem to notice. 

Varian keeps moving forward, this time being more careful with his shears. He cuts through a few more weeds when suddenly Quirin begins to speak.

“I will be heading into town this evening Varian.”

“Why?” Varian asks.

“Business I’m afraid. Old Jim is having trouble with his garden.” Trips to the big kingdom were far and few. They made a living here in Old Corona just fine. Varian’s only been there twice that he can remember. The part at the castle with Rapunzel, and after the night he found Rapunzel. He spent the night with his father. He remembered getting to drink a lot of hot cocoa that night! Though since then, his image of the kingdom lied in the hands of old memories and written letters.

“I expect you to keep the house functioning until I return.”

“I know.”

“Would you like anything?” The question came out softer than his past tone. It was light and caring. 

“I thought bad kids don’t get gifts,” Varian eyes suspiciously. 

“Well, if you say so.” Quirin shrugs. 

Well that was easy. 

Varian was about to return to his weeds when his shoulders dropped.

“Mango Pop please…” 

“As well as a Marmalade?”

“Yes…”

Quirin gives a sly smirk. He had won this time. Never underestimate a child’s love for the sweet gifts. Not enough anger could possibly get in the way. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “Promise you’ll drop off my letter?” _

_ “I promise.”  _

  
  


Varian watches the figure of Quirin reach the end of the path. Before he would disappear from sight, a wave is tossed his way. A goodbye for now. He waves back. 

Then he disappears down further. Gone from sight. 

Varian was now the  _ ‘Man’ _ of the house. He looks back at the house where the sound of silent echoes of children laughing plays out. 

With a confident gulp of air, he turns on his heels, heading straight for the house. He waltz’s in, head help high up in the air. He turns to the living room where a majority of the kids stood, waiting for him. 

“Listen up! I’m in charge!” Varian annouces. Stood on the biggest horse, he looked down at the other children with a smile. 

“Can you do more magic?!” A kid asks. 

“I’m gonna vomit.”

“I want an apple!” 

A wave of children began to surround the slightly older boy. All of them began to cling onto him as if he was some sort of jungle gym.

In reflex, Varian reaches for a bucket, placing it under one of the kids, who chose that moment to vomit. Go figure, it was one to the toddlers.

He tried not to gag at the sight.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The kids sat at the table, munching on apple slices. It took a while but eventually Varian managed to get the younger folks settled.

Which meant, he had to take care of their youngest resident. An infant. One of the newer residents. Her name, Charlie. 

He prepares the milk just the way Quirin showed him. He even checked if it was warm enough. He has to use a box to reach up onto the counter. 

“Here yah go, Charlie!” 

Varian holds the bottle while Charlie’s pudgy fingers wrap around the cloth soaked in milk. She suckled away, taking in the much needed fuel. 

“Why does Charlie get to sit on the counter?!” 

“Cause she’s a baby!” Varian answers. 

“Nope! It’s because she’s Varian’s favorite!” 

“Impossible! He can’t possibly favor anything but his mangy raccoon!” 

“Ruddiger isn’t mangy! He’s a classy raccon!” Varian fires back. Some kids giggle. Their eyes switching to the open window. Their eyes brighten as they stare out in awe. 

“Looks like your classy raccoon is going through the trash!” 

Varian follows their gaze. True to their word, Ruddiger was head deep into yesterday’s trash. Digging for god knows what.

“Ruddiger! Get out from there!” 

The raccoon’s head pops out revealing a half eaten apple in his paws. He showcases it like he had hit the jackpot. Some kids groan in disgust while others laugh. 

“Don’t your dare put that thing in your mouth!” Ruddiger didn’t seem to hear, or care. He practically swallows the apple whole. 

“To think I say nice things about you!” Ruddiger jumps out of view, probably wearing a shiteating grin on his little fuzzy cheeks.

“Var! Kiera stole my toys again!” In comes one of the other kids, Charlotte. She looked on the verge of tears. Behind her, Kiera comes, exclaiming, “I did not!” 

However in the dark haired girl's hand, a doll. Kiera never played with dolls. Always proclaiming that they were childish and girly. So the fact she had one despite not owning one made his job easier. 

Behind the rowdy girl though was one of the more quiet kids. Catalina. She was basically a mute. She never talked to anyone. So to see her standing behind Keira with a worried gaze between the two was kind of jarring.

“Give her back the doll Kiera. Stealing is bad.” 

“But-“

“No buts. We don’t steal other people’s stuff!” Kiera’s face turns red. Maybe it was anger or frustration but it definitely wasn’t good. See, the young girl was prone to sudden outbursts of anger which made her scary. Despite being older, Kiera totally had the strength to take him down. He knew first hand how hard she can hit.

“Fine! I didn’t want your stupid doll anyways!” Kiera throws the toy down onto the ground before stomping away, pushing past Catalina. The loud sudden noise startled the feeding infant causing her to let out the world's most horrible sound. To make matters worse, the door slams above meaning nobody was gonna be allowed in until the ball of fire is put down. 

Catalina, who stood on the side, picks up the toy. With gentle fingers, she hands the toy over to the younger girl with a sympathetic gaze. 

The girl takes back her lost treasure with a smile, hugging it.

Meanwhile, Varian struggled to calm the crying infant. He looks around for anything to help. Nothing. 

It isn’t until Catalina walks over, handing him a blanket. This seems to be the key since almost immediately the baby latches onto the blanket, holding it close. 

“Wow, you made it stop!” Varian turns to the younger girl. She shys away, looking to the ground. Shy girl.

“Can we go play?” The kids look at him, all of their eyes begging. He sighs. Who was he to deny a bunch of children?

“Fine but don’t break anything!” 

The kids scatter like a pack of cats. Each shooting out in a different direction. Soon it was just Varian, Charlie, and Catalina. However the baby was due for a nap which meant soon it would just be Varian and Catalina.

“Don’t you want to go play or something?” Varian asks. “Or whatever kids do.”

Catalina’s gaze trails off to upstairs. Off where Keira was, brooding probably. 

“Oh…” Varian realizes. “I’m surprised you’re friends with Keira. She hates everyone. Espically the new people.” It was the truth. Last time he had a run in with Keira, he had a nasty bump on his head for a week. She was no force to be reckoned with. Anything could set her off. Like a ticking time bomb. The new kids weren’t even safe. Despite Quirin’s lectures, somebody always ends up with a bump or a bruise.

Catalina looks at him and for a moment, he can feel her digging into his very soul. It was eerie. He didn’t know this girl. Other than the fact she came in a month ago and doesn’t speak. 

Varian tries to ignore it as he puts Charlie back into her bed. Little girls were scary. 

“Well, I’m gonna go read a book. You can stay here if ya want but Charlie is gonna be napping so don’t make any loud noises.” With that Varian is out of the room. Leaving being Catalina who eyes the sleeping infant questionably.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Varian was sat underneath the staircase, hidden in his little bunker. Quirin called it the quiet room. It was meant for a place to hang out by ones lonesome if they need a break. However none of the other kids ever came in here. They were too distracted to ever do that. So it became his reading room. Especially when it’s raining and he can’t go sit on the grass to read.

_ ‘Tales of Flynnigan Rider; Volume 2’ _

“And then with the mighty swipe of his sword, the King fell to his knees!” Varian read aloud to himself. He pretends to hold a fake sword, waving it around like he just landed a final blow.

“However the King wasn’t done, revealing his own dark blade. They collide, fire and ice, blades burning on the edge!” Varian invisions himself at the edge of a sword. Fighting for dear life. 

“Thunder crackles, shedding a brief light across the men’s face. With a swift turn of the blade, Flynnigan is caught disarmed on knees, sword to the throat.” Varian dramatically falls to his knees. “Then suddenly the fighting halts. The King is caught speechless. Any fight, fleeing his body.  _ ‘Son…? _ ’ The King breathes out.” 

_ Gasp! _

Varian jumps. His head spinning around towards the door. He can hear somebody moving outside as if they fell accidently and knocked over a few things. He crawls over to the small door, cracking it open.

There he sees Catalina, sitting ear to the wall, clearly listening in. She gasps at the sight of him, stumbling away. His presence shook her to the core, causing her to back away like he was a walking flame.

Varian moves closer, trying to get a better look but that only causes the younger girl to try to flee. She makes it halfway to the kitchen when Varian says, “Hold on!”

Catalina stops, frozen. Her head slowly turns back. She looked so terrified. Clearly the last time this happened to her, something spooked her.

“Where you listening to me read?” 

There’s hesitation before the girl's head nods in shame. She had in fact been listening in. 

“Well...you could’ve asked to come in instead of being all creepy.” Varian tells her, crossing his arms. He didn’t expect to hear an apology from a girl who never speaks. “You’d be a horrible ninja.” 

Catalina’s head falls. Shame covering her face. 

“But don't worry. You don’t have to stay out here. You can come inside if you want and I can read.” 

Catalina doesn’t move. She does the complete opposite. She just stands there like a cat caught between a fight or flight instinct. 

“Well, I’ll leave the door open if you want to come.” 

With that, Varian crawls back in. He sits back down, trying his best to pretend that he wasn’t watching the door. Five minutes must’ve passed before he hears shuffling footsteps and then a small face peeks in. She seems to eye him for a moment before crawling over. She takes a seat a few feet away from him. 

Varian looks down at the book, clearing his throat. He begins to read aloud, trying his best to seem focused on the book. However ever so often he’d glance at the girl in the room, noting each time she looked more and more enthralled into the story.

Time passed them, and soon Varian was nearing the end of his book. His voice strained, cracking a bit. He wasn’t used to such talking.

“The end.”

Varian shuts the book. His eyes fall to the red head who looked like she was about to have a stroke. Her eyes wide with awe. 

“Sorry if it was kinda confusing. This was volume two. So they’re out of order.” 

Catalina at this point was right beside him, looking over at the leather book. She didn’t seem to mind. 

Varian felt his fingers tighten as the girl moved to touch the book. These books meant everything to him. He had done nothing but take care of them. So it took everything in him to turn away, hiding the book from a child’s touch. 

The girl notes his discomfort and quickly retreats. Now they say in silence with a dim lantern as Varian puts away the book.

“I’ve got other books-“

“Keira didn’t want the doll.”

Varian turns, shocked at the sound coming out the redhead's mouth. She could speak! Her expression was distant.

“What?”

“She only took the doll cause she wanted to give it to me.” 

“Oh…” Varian thinks back to when he yelled at Kiera for stealing. She did seem like this whole situation made her upset. 

“She’s a good friend. She just acts all tough cause she scared.” 

Varian thinks back to all the times he had suffered Kiera’s wrath. Her bruises and bumps. Most of the time, they were uncalled for. However one time, it was different. He remembered it vividly. 

Varian was asked to grab the other kids and bring them downstairs. He managed to go back and forth, wrangling kids until they were all at the table. However Quirin told him somebody was missing. Kiera. Her chair was empty. 

Varian had to find her. He searched the barn, the garden, and even the attic. Though soon came the rooms. Common sense would’ve told him to check there first, however a part of him was delaying the inevitable.

Varain had walked into the room, noting the brooding figure of Kiera at the end of the room. The boys and girl were separated so she occupied the spot where his bed was in the other room. 

“Kiera?” Varian calls out. The young girl must’ve not heard him. Which meant Varian had to enter the lion's den. He remembered the gut sinking feeling as he walked closer. Taking baby steps. He was almost halfway there when he heard something.

_ Sniff. _

Crying. Kiera was crying. Varian had a good view over the girl's shoulder. She held a locket in her hand. 

“Kiera?” The girl jumps, spinning to find Varian standing at the edge of his bed. She immediately hides any evidence of the locket, brushing any tear evidence away. 

“Get out!” She yells.

“Are you okay-“

“I said get out!” Varian steps back, terrified. He wanted to leave, he should’ve left, but his mind told him that he need to tell her dinner was set. He was frozen.

Varian had overstayed his welcome, as Kiera lashed out, tackling him the ground and trying to hit him. He didn’t remember much about the attack after that. Quirin said he had gotten a concussion from the impact his head had onto the ground.

Quirin always went to get Kiera after that.

It was Varian’s fault for not leaving anyways. So he kind of deserved it.

“She talks to you?”

“Keira protects me. She always tries to make me happy.” A fond smile passes the red head's face. Even if she wasn’t here too, Kiera succeeded at making Catalina happy. “She says one day she’ll get enough money and we can build a big treehouse to live in! It’ll have a slide and monkey bars too!” 

Varian imagined his own treehouse to live in. All the alchemy he could perform without punishment. It seemed amazing. Despite the obvious hazards that come with it. 

The sound of a baby’s crying lured the older boys attention. It signaled that it was time to come out. 

“Yah know, if you want, I can read the other books to you and Kiera. You guys don’t have to be alone.” 

Catalina looks at him, a smile crossing her lips. With a grateful nod, she crawls out of the space they’re in. Unbeknownst to the two, that would mark the start of a beautiful friendship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two things. First, This was the 1700’s so kids as young as Varian was okay. Kids were technically adults at 16. So yeah. 
> 
> Second, Angry and Red! Yay! The two lovable orphan kids are here. I switched up their backstory to help match what I’m going for. So yeah. Big Brother Varian reading to Catalina wasn’t originally scripted but to felt more organic appose to what was really gonna happen.
> 
> (In an alternative universe, Quirin went to the milk store and legend has it, he’s still there—-lmao jk)
> 
> Third, thanks for all of you supporting me through this. Writing fics is so much fun.


	3. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is sunshine and rainbows at the orphanage. Especially not for the kids living in it. 
> 
> SPOILER WARNING:
> 
> Bullying and little kids just being dicks because kids are little demons sometimes.

Varian sat himself on plot of grass. 

The sun was high in the sky, and left with nothing to do but sulk about his losses, he holds a book. ‘Tales of Flynnigan Rider, volume 3’. He prepares himself for the mental adventure. Daring sword fights, lost loves, endless riches, and heroic deeds. 

Prying open the worn out book was just as exciting as getting a new letter. This was the closest thing he had to knowing what and who his father was. The daring Flynn Rider he longs for was written out for him right between these pages. 

It was like actually having him there. Even if he wasn’t. 

Ruddiger chirps happily from above the tree, dropping down a red treat below. A golden crisp apple. It falls onto Varian’s lap, snapping his attention away. 

“Thanks buddy!” Ruddiger gave him a friendly nod before making his journey farther up the tree. 

Varian takes a bite out of the fresh produce, making a loud crunch. He’s about to fully emerge himself into his book when he sees something. 

A few feet ahead from Varian was a group of kids. He noted they weren’t from his bunch in the orphanage. They seem to be a group of outsiders be surrounding two orphans.

Whatever was transpiring didn’t look quite friendly judging by the tension sprouting. However that wasn’t all. One of the boys looked familiar. A brute for a kid and infamous for his ugly smile, Jake Henry’s. He loved to torment kids. He must’ve had came looking for trouble and found the poor unfortunate soul that came with it.

Which happened to be Keira and Catalina.

Varian’s stomach had done a flip and two. He could hardly feel himself breathe. 

A sense of urgency floods his system as he watches Henry's kid reach down, snatching whatever toy’s the girls were playing with, erupting into a fit of laughter before taunting the girls with it. 

His fingers grip the book edges, nails prying into the leather cover. Varian hadn’t had time to think before he’s up on his feet. His feet carried him close to the thick headed group.

“Get a look at the red one! She’s gonna cry!” Henry exclaims, pointing out the very upset child. Catalina had crocodile tears beginning to peak at the edge of her eyes. Meanwhile, Keira seemed to be steaming up. Steam was practically blowing out her ears. 

Sure Keira and him hadn’t officially made contact and weren't filled with hostility, and with only having spoken to Catalina a handful of times. However the two made reading time a set thing, visiting each other to read his favorite book. He would read to her, teaching her to read along. It was a sacred moment that they would share. Eventually she had started to grow on him. Kinda like a friend but with something deeper growing. Was that what having siblings felt like?

Varian stops before the group, at first at a loss for words. His anger prevented him from thinking a fluent thought. Words flood his head, thoughts pushing against the tip of his tongue.

One of the boys move to poke the girl, like she wasn’t another human. However his finger was greeted by the chomping teeth of Keira’s mouth. The boy cries out in pain, stumbling back.

“You little-“

“Leave them alone!” 

Varian’s voice echoes, drawing attention. The boys turn in an almost slow drawn move. Their eyes landing on him. There’s a moment of complete silence as the ball of fate hangs in the air.

Laughter rings out.

Henry’s was practically in tears as he doubled over. Soon, one by one, the boys join in. Their laughter filling the air, mocking him. Any sense of bravery began to shrink. His fists shook as his face started to burn. 

“Look! The dogie actually can speak!” 

Like a sheep, cornered by a pack of lions, he’s surrounded. He’s knees felt weak. Gelatin. 

“Unlike mute and blowsebella over there, blue stripe seems to want to play!” 

Varian can’t breathe. His lungs are moving faster than his brain can process. The worst. The book between his fingers, the most precious thing ever, is ripped out from him by another boy.

“And read too!” 

“Hey!” Varian moves to grab it back, however finds his height a great problem. He’s never cursed his short body more than he did now. 

“Read?” Henry swipes the book. His eyes study the book cover, running his smudgy fingers across the leather hard cover. “Don’t be stupid, a bastard like him can’t read!” 

A rough hand shoved him down. He hits the ground with a thud. His eyes trail upwards, wide.

“Rats like him can’t do anything but steal, cheat, and pollute the world!” Henry’s exclaims, face full of disgust as he eyes the boy at his feet. “Whatever Madame Devil you came out of should’ve saved the world from their demon spawn and chucked you into the rivers!” 

“Leave him alone!”

Before anybody could react, a rock hits one of the boys. Then soon there were more coming their way. The boys yell and scream as they were being attacked by earth. 

Meanwhile Kiera and Catalina were aiming their best, throwing rocks at the older teen bullies. As they got farther, they yelled out insults.

“Yeah, you better run asshole!” 

“If I ever see your ugly mug again, you’ll be getting a frying pan to the face!” 

The girls cheer as the boys disappear begins the trees, presumably running to whatever lively cottage they spawned from. They turn their attention to Varian, who wasn’t celebrating. No, his attention was drawn to something else. 

His book. 

Catalina picks it up, finding it covered in mud. In the boys' run, they dropped it straight into a mud puddle. Soaked pages and dripping, she regretfully handed it over, sympathetic. 

“Don’t listen to them, you’re smarter than all those idiots! I bet they can’t even count to ten without asking for help.”

“Thanks Catalina.” 

“I could’ve taken them.” Keira’s arms cross, her body shifting away. “Those babies would’ve been tasting my leather boots for a week!” 

Catalina gives the other girl a scolding glare, her brows knitted tight. It makes the dark hair girl tense, shoulders rising to her neck, head bowing.

“But I guess I’m okay with you stepping in,” Keira mumbles under her breath, avoiding any eye contact. 

It was the best thank you for saving us he’d ever get from Keira. She was one tough cookie. Not even the toughest knife could get her to ever thank anybody. 

However he stares at his book, which has now been ruined. 

“That’s rough.” An elbow hits the dark hair girl, and two glaring eyes once again. This time they held a darker and more serious expression.

Varian doesn’t respond. Instead he turns around, tracking up the path he came from. This time directed towards the house. He’s quiet. Nobody can see his expression under the shadow casted over his face. 

Ruddiger manages to meet the boy halfway of his walk, looking up at him with round worried eyes. However the boy doesn’t stop for him. He just keeps going.

Quirin had been getting a few other children settled down for lunch. He in fact had been about to call the other kids outside when he heard the door slam. Eyes snap to find Varian walking in. 

“Varian, I was about to get you-“

Ignored, the boy trails upstairs. The older man can hear the young boy's footsteps echoing above him before being followed by a slam of the door. 

A sigh escapes Quirin, already sensing the trouble.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_Knock, knock._

“Varian, I’ve brought you some lunch.” The door opens to the room, revealing Quirin with a plate of food. It wasn’t much by any means. He assumed there wouldn’t be much eating done anyways. 

Varian’s figure is laid on his bed, turned back to the world. He seemed to be almost lifeless like. His body laying still like a statue would. 

Quirin walks through the bedroom, past dozens of bunks before stopping at the right one. He sets the door down on the night drawer as an offering. A symbol of peace. 

“It’s such a beautiful day outside. Wouldn’t you say?” Quirin says aloud, glancing out the window.

The sun shining down on the grass was much better than any rain. Considering it brought so much with it. 

Varian however remains silent. Again refusing to speak.

Quirin glances down at the floor, noting the droppings of what looked to be mud on the ground. He sighs. 

“Varian, will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Go away.” Varain’s voice is small, thin like paper. He didn’t carry any resentment or anger in though. No this wasn’t because of him and his lost set. It was something else entirely. 

“If that’s what you really want, I will leave. However I will come back later and ask you. It’s either then or now.” 

“I’m a bad boy.” Varian’s voice found some stability. This time growing a bit firmer yet raspy. Like he was about to burst out in tears. He knew that tone all too well. However to hear it coming from Varian was far too worrying. He wasn’t a cryer despite being a child. He was mature and could probably handle things more than others. 

“Varian…” Quirin’s voice turns soft. “That isn’t true. You’re a good boy. Smart.” 

“I'm a devil spawn. I can’t be smart.” Varian’s words are laced with venom as he stabbed himself with it. The wounds he wore were bleeding now. 

“What on earth gave you that idea?” Quirin scoffs. “Where is this coming from?”

“Henry’s said my mom was a Madame Devil and that I was a bastard.” 

Quirin cursed as the image of the Henry's boy looming over Varian appeared in his mind, shouting the worst things. The boy was much too old to be picking on children, standing taller than most twelve year olds should. He sighs, knowing this game all too well. Henry’s was one of the many kids in Old Corona who fell victim to the close minded life. With parents who kept them inside a small box with set goals and positions. 

One of those happened to be that children in orphanages happen to be spawns of streetwalkers and drunk men. Which was the case for some, but not all. They were frowned upon, like dirt on their shoes. They were the lowest of the low. Thought to be victim to the same fate of street walkers and drunkards. Nothing could change their view. For these stereotypes were drilled straight into their mind. 

“Well Henry’s is wrong. You’re none of that.”

“I’m not?” Varian turns, facing Quirin for the first time. His eyes puffy red and expression full sorrow. 

“No Varian. Where you come from shouldn’t matter. All that should matter is who you are now.” 

Varian pauses to think. As his heart tried to accept the answer, his mind couldn’t. Logically a boy who is born out of wedlock is technically a bastard. Though what he was hearing made him feel better.

“I was gonna wait till dinner however,” Quirin suddenly speaks up. “Saturday, you can vist Corona.”

“Really?!” Varian gasps. His excitement was booming. “Wait, but who’ll watch over the others if we’re gone?” The others were far too young to be unsupervised. 

“I will.” 

Varian blinks, confused. It takes a few moments to realize what was being told to him. Before he could say anything, a sheet of paper was handed to him. 

‘ _Science Expo_ ’ was scribbled down in ink. 

Varian’s heart nearly drops. As all his worry’s fleas, his heart skips a beat. It was like he was on top of the world, and getting far too close to the sun. So much excitement yet so much hesitation. 

“I thought I couldn’t go alone cause I’m not big enough…” Varian looks up at Quirin as if he had gone looney. 

“Well, I trust you enough to make the trip. You’re a smart boy and very clever.” 

“But my punishment-“ 

“Consider it postponed.”

With no more excuses, Varian is practically jumping around. With a case of happy feet, he hugs the older man. 

“Thank you!” Varian exclaims. “I promise I won’t let you down!” 

“I’m already proud of you Varian,” Quirin tells him. 

Varian jumps down, pulling away, running for the door like a mad man. 

“Do you think dad will be there?! Do you think he’ll be happy to see me espically after my letter?!” Varian asks before he can stop himself. The thought sending him rolling through a field of flowers. 

“ _Varian_ …” Quirin notes the boys chirpy uplift, suddenly hesitating. Normally this was the part where he’d lecture the boy but now he could see it wasn’t the time. He couldn’t ruin the boys mood. “...Just promise me you’ll stick to the path and stay safe.”

“Oh I will Quirin!” Varian nods, his face animated like a cartoon drawing. “I swear on Ruddiger’s tail that I won’t cause any trouble!”

“Good.” Quirin leans back, signaling that the boy was good to go. 

“ _Ruddiger get the hot coco ready! We’ve got alchemy to do!_ ” Varian exclaims, running down the hall.

Quirin sits on the bed, watching the spot where the boy once was. He smiles. Judging by his reaction, he made the right choice. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Night bestowed the land. Stars twinkling above, the moon shining down. 

The halls laid empty, full of children’s blissful snores. Off in the land of dreams, kids' minds wander freely. 

The door to the boy’s bedroom creaked open, cautiously opening its door to the dimly lit room. Darkness fills the doorway as the doorknob taps the wall. A small hand pressed against the door, keeping it open, slowly drifts into the darkness. Seconds later a figure emerges from the depths of the darkness, feet treading carefully across floorboards.

A head full of dark hair pops out, peeking over into the last bed. Snores filling the room, eyes locked onto the slumbering figure of the small boy.

The figure stands near the window, momentarily stepping into the light revealing Kiera. Unlike the other kids, dressed in odd clothing. With a satchel on her side and smudge red paint under her eyes. She glances down into her bag revealing items like watches and gold coins. She searches through it, pushing past the stuff, pulling out a large book. She holds it out, identifying it as the thing she was searching for.

She’s about to set it down when she notes a loose paper hanging out from the pages. She tugs it out, glancing at it. 

‘Me and Catalina at the treehouse’ was written in sloppy ink. Her penmanship was never great as she noted a few blobs of ink on the paper. However bigger picture was far more important at her than some stupid ink. It was a picture of her and Catalina living happily in a treehouse. She stares at the paper longer than she should’ve, the satchel around her waist feeling heavier than ever.

Soon, she thinks to herself. 

_Groan_.

Varian’s body turns, startling the little girl standing across. She quickly pockets the photo before grabbing the book with two hands. With a firm grip, she slowly approaches the nightstand, cautious of the slumbering children around her.

She makes it the post, inhaling deeply as she gently places the book down. 

‘ _Tales of Flynnigan Rider, Volume 3_ ’. An exact replica of the old (now ruined) book. She notes the marks on the book where she had torn off the library book tag from which she had gotten it from. 

Once set, she makes her escape, weaving through the room without a trace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof plot. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update and that this update is so short. I don’t have a reason. It’s just short lol. I had to actually do research on this one. Looking up 1700’s slang and stuff which if some of it is kinda weird you know why. Also I’ve been busy trying to handle life itself. Yet, I’ve returned. Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten just yet. Trust me-that happens WAYYYYYYYY too often. I either forget or I have other ideas. I still love this story and I know some of you guys love the first one. So I promise to try my best to keep going strong. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH! BOOK TWO IS FINALLY HERE! Starting off hard with the angst. But it wouldn’t be fanfic by me without it lol. 
> 
> I wanted to do this with Varian’s POV to not only show his side of life being a kid with a somewhat absent father figure and living on an orphanage. Though all I’m gonna say about that is everything is perceived differently in the mind of a child. Their emotions, thoughts-it all can be different than to a normal adult who can process them. So I’m not taking a Disney route. 
> 
> Also yes, Eugene will be later down the road with Rapunzel and the others! Don’t worry I won’t let it be too sad. (But it will be sad so like don’t get made at me plz)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
